


Fallen Cards

by Marie_B_Ripper (Startlingthefools)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badass, Card Games, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startlingthefools/pseuds/Marie_B_Ripper
Summary: Hey, the name's Kay, and I'm a spade. You know the card suits right? Spade, club, diamond, and hearts? That's us, the five fallen. The hearts got Harry and Hellen, each 10. Long story short, elder twin, Helen, died and possesses Harry. Who can get her to shut up with an eyepatch, cause she talks through his eye, creepy shit, EYE should know (pun intended) Back on track, diamond house has Diego, the old man of the group at 20, can sing to mind control people, more bull. Katie, the club, is the most annoying out of all of them, no one really knows her power, but she has a mean attitude for a 16 year-old. Then there's me, I guess, I'm 18. My friends call me Ink, don't call me that. I got these tentacle things that can skewer people. They come in handy. So that's all of us, bye! (Oh, and there's the forbidden race that is the dark prince's army, but that doesn't really matter.)





	1. Old Me

I was doing my classic job for some prisses birthday party. The playlist was shit, so I made it more interesting with some dubstep. My long brown hair tumbled into my purple eyes as I danced to the music. At the end I had to meet up with her mom.

"That was amazing! How did you do that!?" Katie exclaimed.

"It's my job." I responded, stuffing my hands in my hoodie pockets

"Yes, I suppose you did," the queen scolded, I always hated the queen of clubs, and hearts, and diamonds, and spade. Basically all royalty. Right now I'm dealing with clubs.

"Go and play Katie." she said, before turning to me with an evil eye

"How dare you ruin my step-daughter's birthday party with commoners music!" she revolted." I'll pay you half price for your troubles but nothing more, revolting creature..." then she slammed the money into my hand before turning and calling

"Leave now."

If you couldn't tell already she was a bitch. So I left, I walked down mainstream and turned down an alley. Here there was a fence, or a secret passage so to say, pushing the third post to the left and entered. Here there were a bunch of teens like me to old for the orphanages. I drag my wagon of my equipment, getting a lot of stares as I pass. The last shipping crate is mine, it's one of the smaller ones, but who complains when your part of a secret city?

"Damn, only one grand today, I guess This should get us food." all the kids gravely nod, these 4 queens have treated us like shit, throwing there armies around like toys. I'm the only one of us with a job, I give Jerry my stuff and head out to the market in my only pair of clothes. It's warmer now so I take of my jacket revealing a white T-shirt (gotta be specific, right?) I went to my normal place and got 2 loaves of bread, some tomatoes, and some peanut butter.

Heading home I realized some guys that were drunk were following me. I knew they were in the royal court because nobody could afford alcohol. I just kept walking, but I couldn't enter the place or they'd see it. As I approach the fence I stop.

so I ask, "Are you following me, you fucking creep?" I turn and that's when I see two guns in my face.

"You bet babe." one of them said, eyeing me, I go to punch one of them and they all ambushed me, at least 50 of them.

"So, SPADE, wanna tell us were you've been hiding?" a different guy smirked as he grabbed my arms to reveal a red glowing spade on my wrist, I knew I was screwed. They knew about me and I had to use my power, fast.


	2. Meet the Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from another website, so I'm sorry if there pretty short. I'm gonna try to make them longer as I go on. ^-^

In that moment, 8 black dripping tentacles shot out from my back. I could take out 10 of them in a hit, and I did. Until they all ran out of the alley, I drew them back into my body without a tear in my shirt. How did I do that? MAGIC! (I seriously have no idea) I went back in and all the kids were asleep, prices get higher when everyone is broke. So I put the spare $200 in the jar we have. I was about to settle in when I heard a kid crying. Being the damn softie I am, I left the hideout to take a look, I was appalled. A boy that looked around 10 sat next to his twin sister's body. Lets spare the details and say it was a bloody mess. Seeing a kid cry is the worst, but seeing his sister's ghost appear is fucking scary. It just rose out of her corpse, a black shadow with glowing white eyes and a mouth.

"Um, Everything OK?" I stutter, tripping over my feet as he looked up at me with a black eye. I fall back because I realize they are both missing an eye. He asks me a simple but horrifying question.

"Can you wake her up, she won't listen to me." I don't know what to do. As I look at her, she barley had a heartbeat as her spirit lifted upward. She grabbed onto me and spoke in a raspy voice.

"I can live in him." she whispered. That's when I saw a split heart gleam yellow on both their wrists. I was dealing with the prince and princess of hearts!! It was amazing, but I never even met them before, and why are they in this junkyard called a spade kingdom? The Spade kingdom was already killed in the current war when I was turned here.(surprise, broke ass royalty. get over it.) I thought then asked.

"Your both missing an eye, if you go into his body, you could be whole again, right?"

they both nodded gravely. As if they knew.

"I can't believe I'm asking this now, but where are your parents?" then the boy started bawling.

"The kingdom of hearts is lost, just like spade." the girl whispers, hugging her brother in one arm and showing me her mark on the other. I give her a patient smile and show her mine as both our marks gleam. They were both overjoyed.

"That's why you didn't runaway, or call the forbidden, your one of us!" the boy was overjoyed. He now also had both his eyes as his sister was now a part of him.

"You guys can stay with me tonight." I said, leading them into the base. The girl's body dissolved into air, as if it was never there.


	3. Meet the Diamonds

The next day I told all the orphans that I had to leave, and left them the $500 dollars I was saving. I left Rufus, 20 years old, in charge of my jobs. I packed 2 blankets, a loaf of bread, and some normal survival stuff in a backpack and the three of us were set. When we reached the border of spade and hearts, there wasn't much difference. Besides the clearer view of a mountain. There was death poverty, and a broken castle. The mountain was pretty close to the border of spade and hearts, but more on their side. The girl must have noticed me looking.

"That's Mt. Death," the girl whispered, "It's where the forbidden come from."

"Pleasant name." I replied sarcastically, "So, what's your names anyway?"

"Easy, I'm Harry, and this is my sis, Helen" Harry piped up. 

"Good to know." I said less sarcastically. We walked around for what seemed like eons, finding nothing that wasn't already burnt or crumpled to bits.

"Maybe try diamond now?" Helen asked. These kids got sucked into this way to young. They didn't know anything outside their own kingdom.

"Too long, we'd have to rest at the border." I replied. We set up camp in an old barn and try to forge out the cold. Which was easy with the beds of straw and the 2 blankets I brought. Harry apparently knew how to make a fire, a useful skill for a young kid.

When we wake up we go to the border and are greeted by the diamond army.

"Who goes there?" of of them boomed.

"We are from the spade and heart kingdom, looking for survivors, we request to entrance for supplies." I mumbled.

"Take these 2 to the prince for questioning." he whispered to some other guards, who grabbed us and led us through the village. Everyone either evacuated to club or went to the public base, the forbidden army declared their next kingdom.

"At least they can't see Helen." Harry whispered, covering his black eye with an eyepatch

"Clever kid." I mumbled, he was beaming as we entered the main door to the throne room, prince Diego must have been notified of our arrival, because he was seated in the king's throne. Diamond and spade were friends, he was a toddler when this war started 18 years ago. I was just born and turned to an orphanage.

"Prince Harry!" Diego exclaimed, running up to Harry.

"What happened? Where are your parents? Your sister?" He paused to turn to me. He was older than me, but not by much. He grimaced as he turned to me.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"Whoah, slow your roll hot-shot. I didn't do anything." I responded, backing up.

"Diego, we need to talk, in private." Harry proclaimed.

"Let us go then." He said, turning away from me.

"Kay too." Harry pointed at me and smiled. Diego rolled his eyes, the rude ass. We walked to the conference hall, no army escort this time.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Diego asked, Harry lifted his eye patch, with Helen floating out meekly.

"Oh god," Diego said. He was absolutely horrified.

"Hey," Helen said, heart glowing "look." She showed us her wrist, revealing half a yellow glowing heart. Harry did the same, I followed to reveal a red glowing spade. I stifled a laugh as Diego had the most shocked expresion on his face. He looked down at his had and revealed to us a blue glowing diamond.

"So you really are Kay, I remember when you were just born. Before this all started." He said, smiling at the ground.

"Treat your guest before accusing them, sir." I said in a posh club-like voice. This eased the tension as we all chuckled.

"So, where did you go?" Diego asked, pitifully. I felt so bad for him, he lost his parents and had no idea what to do.

"You ruled diamond since you were 13. That means I would have been 11, I was abandoned for some time because everybody was in diamond celebrating the land of life. That's when I just discovering a fence that opened to a secret place. I was in an orphanage, but come age 11, and they kick you out. I was all alone, a little me fighting off gangs only to find a shipping container. I then took a moth-eaten tarp and make a door and build my own bed. I then turned them into bunk beds as more and more kids came, adding them to more and more boxes and overturned, clean dumpsters, anything we could find. Years passed, we would eat in a circle and I would tell them bed-time stories." I paused, shedding a tear. I actually missed taking care of the little shits.

"I would have to leave them during the day to make money as a DJ, I even did some of your parties, Diego. It went like that for some time before these kids stumbled into my life." That's when I ended my super long speech with one final note,

"Spade has always been the land of death." I choked the words out like they were bitter.

"Were so sorry, Kay." Harry, Helen, and Diego replied at the same time. It fell into an erie silence after that.


	4. The Plan

Diego, Harry, Helen, and I all sat in the library. Unsure what to do, we let the fire die out. Diego went around lighting the candles. The power went out after the Diamond kingdom went on lockdown. It was the first time I really got to study all of them, with all of the blood and drama going on. I couldn't describe Helen much because she was just a shadow of Henry in her current state, but I'll guess she looked like Henry. Blonde and pale, short for their age. Then their was Diego, tan and tall. Kinda muscular, but not bulging. His hair though, damn! he could be bald and he would rock it, it was always perfect.

"How about we go to the center?" Helen asked.

"The neutral zone in between the four kingdoms? Sounds good." Diego responded.

"What about Katie, the princess of clubs? She should come to." Harry piped up.

"Oh no, that priss ain't coming!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong with clubs?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows ho egocentric they are." said Diego coldly.

"Ok, Mr. fancy words." Helen mocked.

Diego and I let out a small chuckle, only to stop when we realize we did it together. I blush a little at the fact we did.

"Oooooohh." Helen continued.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at her,

"It was just a coincidence, and watch your language!" naive Harry stated.

"Moving on," Helen said with a smirk. I would kill her if she wasn't already dead.

"We should let Katie come with us, Diego's old book says we're stronger if the four suits are together." 

"Where did you get that?" Diego inquired.

"Top shelf, you can't reach it. I can fly, so it's easy for me." Helen bragged, I feel like she should be club. She's probably worse that Katie.

"Diego, you should start packing if were leaving tomorrow. Helen and I are sharing a suitcase." Harry persisted holding up a suitcase as big as his 4 ft. self. I can't believe I didn't catch on before! they must've been running away to spade, the only kingdom already destroyed, that's why I found them there. I can be such a dumb ass sometimes.

"Where's your stuff, Kay?" went Diego with his questions.

"Here." I respond as I hold up the two rolled up blankets, my red hoodie and my backpack.

"Oh." He mummers as I stuff it all back in my bag.

"Sir, time to sleep, if you are too leave early enough to make it too the Club kingdom by nightfall tomorrow." A servant proclaimed. Once he left, Diego stood,

"You guys can stay here tonight, see you tomorrow." Diego smiled and waved, then exited. I give Harry a blanket, put my hair up in a messy bun, then flop down on a love seat. I pass out after that.


	5. Clubs of Envy

I wake up to a gentle rocking, I slept through all of that and we were at the border of club and diamond. In a fucking carriage!

"Kay wake up, were almost there." Diego whispered softly. Dressed in a tux like some old king instead of a teenager.

"What the he-" I started before Harry cut me off, already dressed like the the prince he is in a ruffled shirt and leggings. Hearts always as up for the classic medieval past.

"No cussing!" he snapped. almost as if he wasn't 8 years younger than me.

"Clubs dosen't like that." he continued.

"Here, you might want this." Diego said, handing me a brush, I give him a smile as I except it. This was when I noticed I was still in my jeans and red hoodie, classic me.

"Thanks, but how did I get here anyway?"

"Oh, diego carried you." Harry responded. My surprise must've shown because Diego let out a laugh. His cheerfulness caused us three to laugh, except Helen. Who floated next to Harry grimacing. 

"Helen, your really KILLING the mood." I said, sending Harry and Diego into an uproar. I laughed as I continued brushing my long, brown hair.

"Oh shut up! You guys are like a pack of hyenas." she mumbled, turning to the door.

"Were here." Harry announced, opening his eyepatch to let Helen back inside him. I'm still a little weirded out by that. We walk up to a grand castle, surrounded by a beautiful gardens and fields

"Is anybody else GREEN with envy?" I ask, the others let out a small chuckle.

"As funny as you are," Diego started.

"Don't make any jokes in front of the queen, unless you wanna start a war." he finished. If you didn't know, this girl, Katie, isn't even the real ruler. Everyone in the kingdom loves her so much, they overthrew their old queen and dubbed her the princess. She's also a huge pussy. Every sound she treats like something out to kill her. Guess it's a fear that comes with stolen royalty. I don't really like her. As you read before, her family is almost entirely gold diggers and rich faggots. So, yeah, I didn't expect her to be much different then when I was 10 and she was 8.

"H-hi guys." Katie stammered as we entered a grand throne room with a feast set out on the table.

"Please, eat." she continues, gesturing to the table. We all sit and eat in silence. I've never seen so much food in my life, I was amazed. Until that bastard disguised as Katie starts flirting with Diego!

"So, Diego." Diego stops mid bite and looks up at the throne at which small Katie sits upon.

"why did you call me, personally." she emphasizes 'personally', that sly snake. Diego swallows,

"Uh, I think us 5 should talk about that privately." Harry stated. Katie gave him a confused look but agreed.

"Ok sweetie, we can talk in the library if you want." she smiled and led Harry to the library. Me and Diego follow behind. I gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't like her, but we had to work with her. We enter the library, they are the only private place in any of the castles. Except one thing, hers was HUGE. it was at least 3 stories of books.

"I like to spend most of my time in here, books just take me away to another world!"

Katie sang, then stopping realizing what she said.

"Not that I like to read, there's nothing attractive about that." she finished coldly. What?! I think I could figure out Katie's problem real fast. She wants a king so she changes herself to be attractive. Pretty basic case, I'll go with it for now. While I was thinking Diego explained the situation to Katie, showing her Helen and told her were we all came from. She would only listen to him, he seemed to like it now. As he was wrapping up, I felt my wrist get hot. I turn to look at it as it glowed more red than ever. Diego, Katie, and the twins did the same. All the light filled the library, we all stared at our wrists. I turn to look at Katie, who had a green glowing club on her wrist. They were definitely brighter then ever before. 

"You guys ready?" I ask. They all nod. Our lives just all changed forever.


	6. The Meanings

"What are we looking for again?" Helen asked, I had to duck as she flew over my head, flying up to the 3rd story shelves.

"We are trying to shed some light on these marks, and our kingdoms." Diego called from the 1st story. He and Harry had the most recent books that probably wouldn't have much on our topic. Helen had the 3rd story because there were no ladders and she could fly, me and Katie were stuck in the middle.

"I think it's really cool you have so many books, Katie." I whispered quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"I't not that cool, ya spade." Katie retorted, like it was some insult.

"I don't care, just stay away from Diego. You don't even have a chance, so don't think you do. If that's how it's gonna be, you'll be playing with fire. So expect to get burned." she finished as she walked off to a table to read the books she collected.

"Whatever, bitch." I mumble. Turning back to the shelf, I stumble upon a book with a red spade on it, and three others with the other card suits. I take the 4 books to a table FAR away from Katie. I open the spade book first, I could tell it was in a different language, but I could understand it. It explained in detail how the 4 kingdoms came about which everyone knows, diamond got talent, heart got smart, club got pretty, and spade got hell. This book also said something of a special base in the neutral center. Even so, it was the last sentence that caught me.

In conclusion, we hope the princess, Kay Spade, will help us rise out of the dark pit we are consumed in for our true purpose.

I never knew I had such a burden on my shoulders. I continued to read the other 3 books. They all told the history of our kingdoms and our families. Still, the last said it all.

In conclusion, we hope the princess, Katie Club, will shine the light on our lustrous ways.

In conclusion, we hope the twins, Henry and Helen Heart, will teach us the ways of the world.

In conclusion, we hope the prince, Diego Diamond, will unite our kingdom in harmony.

I was kind of puzzled by Diego's prophecy thingy, but it was still what we were looking for.

"Guys, I found something!" I yell through the library. Once they all ran to me. I show Henry and Helen the book with the yellow heart, Katie the green club, and Diego the blue Diamond. I tuck the red spade book in my backpack.

"This is the Alice language, can you guys read this too?" I asked.

"Yeah." we all respond.

"What?" Katie asked.

"It's been a dead language for over a century." Harry stated.

"I didn't even know this existed."Diego claimed. How can I read this? I wondered as my wrist felt hot, I knew it was gonna be glowing again. So I turn my arm over so the others could see.

"We're supposed to understand it," Helen said. 

"just like the prophecies stated, the 4 royal kids. We are here to humble, teach, grow, and unite the kingdoms into one." she finished.

"So if we can read this, can others too?" Katie piped up. Before we could say anything, she called in a tutor and asked him to read it.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have never seen this in all my 60 years teaching our kingdoms." He said, bowing and leaving.

"Let's hold onto these, they could be valuable." Katie finished, turning back to our group.

"It's getting late, we can go to the center tomorrow and find this base thing." Diego stated.

"Ok, Helen and I get the library, Kay guest room 1, Diego guest room 2, and Katie gets her room." Harry ordered.

"Oooorrrrrrrr," Katie said seductively.

"Me and Diego could share a room, and you and Kay can get the guest rooms." I roll my eyes at the last part.

"Ok," I start, ready to turn Katie into a tomato.

"Just don't rock the bed to much, you fuckers." I finish as Diego laughs uncontrollably. I felt overwhelmingly proud when I see the disgust and shock in Katie's expression at my choice of words. Harry and Helen were laughing to, not because they got the joke, but because Diego hit his knee on the table laughing. I even chuckle at the sight of Katie's face.

"Very funny, Kay," Diego heaved, drying his eyes from laughing so hard.

"but I think we need to get you a swear jar." he chuckled.

"I think that's a good way to end the night." Helen said, going back into Harry, who then closed his eye and stood.

"Goodnight everyone." he called as a maid escorted him to is room. I give a big yawn, as we all go our separate ways. I, following a butler and Diego following Katie. It was my first deep sleep since this whole thing started.


	7. A New Friend

I woke up more early than I expected, it was still dark out. I decided to go outside and reflect on what happened. I go outside on the small balcony connected to my room, leaning up against the railing looking out at the vast garden. The full moon made my wrist get a tingly feeling, it was a beautiful night. I heard a door click beside me, I turn to see Diego come onto the balcony of Katie's room.

"You two having fun?" I ask jokingly.

"No, not like that." he said with a pause.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I question

"No, Iv'e been thinking, about Katie. She's nice and all, but she's 4 years younger than me." Diego thought aloud.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem." I said, stating the obvious. Although I never knew Diego felt like that about Katie.

"I've been thinking about the others too." He continued.

"Ok, what about Harry and Helen?" I ask, hoping he feels the same as me.

"There just to young." Diego choked.

"Yeah," I pause.

"There smart tho, they are from hearts."

"Yeah, and Katie's really hot, so that fits. I can sing, but I'm not as good as my prophecy says." he says looking up at the moon.

"Yes you are! Don't say that shit! At least you don't have too...." I stop, realizing what I almost said. He couldn't know what I had to do. 

"You can do anything you want, with your tentacles. Henry and Helen are super smart, I'll just stay here forever" he starts

"What!?" I but in.

"I can't die, but Katie can. I just wish I knew what she did." he sighed

"I have some ideas." I murmur. He gives me a puzzled look.

"Her prophecy was to 'light the way', right? So she must have some sort of power like that." I state, he nods.

"Tell me, we know everyone's prophecy, but what's yours?" I straighten up, I couldn't tell him that I had to tell him that I had to resurrect the dead and create a kingdom of destruction?

"To save my kingdom, it was pretty vague, unlike all of yours." I say flatly. It was at this moment we could see the sunrise, I let out a deep sigh. I knew I would have to let Diego go, but did I love him to begin with, or was I scared of my best friend being with someone like Katie. I don't know. Then I heard Katie's alarm clock go off.

"Gotta go, Bye!" Diego called, beaming. I decided to go take a shower so the maid could wash my clothes, or at least my hoodie. I come out to see them neatly pressed on a chair, but it was the box on top that caught me off guard. I open the letter and it read,

I know we haven't met yet, but we will soon. You may not know me, but I know you and your friends all too well. I hope you like your gift kay, my angel of darkness ;).

I thought it was really weird that me, of all people, would have a secret admirer. Or that nickname, 'angel of darkness', what does that mean? Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth I guess. I was pretty surprised by what I found in the box. A black lace bra with matching panties. I was really disgusted at the idea of a stranger giving me undergarments. Then they said they knew me, but I don't know them. My old underthings were still in the wash, so I decide to put them on. There wasn't anything suspicious about it, my old ones were trash anyway, and They looked cute. I finish getting dressed, put my hair in a ponytail, grab my backpack (now a little heavy with that book) and head downstairs. Everyone was already down there eating breakfast, and I wasn't really hungry. I sit down next to Harry and grab a piece of toast and a glass of juice. Diego had on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, Harry a polo and kakis. Helen had a cute little dress, and Helen with her elaborate gown.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's ok," Little Helen responded.

"Somebody wanted to talk to you." she turned to Katie with a smirk.

"Oh, ok." I sigh, a little out of breath. Katie nods suggestively toward the doorway, I nod. What did she want to talk to me for?

we both stand and walk out, her long dress flowing. When we are out in the hall, she starts bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry I treated you like that yesterday! Nobody's ever treated me like that before, I-I-I'm." she sobbed.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you drama queen. You can like Diego if you want. Just play nice." I said soothingly.

She beamed up at me.

"Really!?"she exclaimed, I nod and I pull her into an embrace. She dries her eyes and mouths 'thank you' as we walk outside to the courtyard. Diego and Harry were shoving 5 green suitcases into a carriage, 4 blue, and 2 yellow. Finally, Diego stood back and admired their work.

"We're ready for your stuff, Kay." Harry said, looking up at me. I show him my backpack.

"Got it." I respond.

"Oh no! That will never do! Be back in 30 minuets!" Katie called, dragging me up to her room, she closed the door.

"I'll give you 3 outfits." She said disappearing into the closet. She comes out with a pair of jeans, jean shorts, and a short, black dress.

"You like?" she asked.

"Yeah, but-" I start

"No buts! It's the least I could do." She said, disappearing into her closet once again. The dress was lace and when I held it up it went down to my knees. The jeans were good, and the shorts had angel wings on the back, also good. Considering me and Katie are about the same size, even though I'm not a board like her. She appears again with a pair of running shoes, black high-tops, and black heels.

"Those shoes are trash." She says, flinging them off my feet.

"Try these." she said, giving me the high-tops. They fit like a glove. She runs back in. Not even a second later, I had a blouse, a black tee, and a white long sleeve. She put them in a red suitcase for me and we head down to the carriage. Color coordinated suitcases and all.


	8. The House

The carriage ride was long and painful, me and Diego took turns driving. Until Katie and Harry fell asleep in his lap, and he with her I checked the map, 1 more hour to go. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, neither could our horse. I pull over and tie the horse to a tree. I check the map and almost squeal, I made it. I climb into the back, climb onto the second seat and lay down. Then I fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of bacon, it was Diego's turn to cook, so I get up and go outside, Katie and Harry follow close behind. We go out to see breakfast all ready.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Kay." Diego said.

"It's ok." I respond, joining the others around the fire.

"I like this place! me and Helen are gonna walk around" Harry said, standing up.

"Why do I have to go? Oh wait." Helen said realizing her situation.

"Just don't get lost." I joke as they walk off. Me, Katie, and Diego pack up camp in silence, until Harry comes running back. I noticed his eye looked normal today and he lost the eyepatch.

"Guys! Come look at this!" he yelled from far away.

I run straight to the sound, I don't know how I knew, but I do. When we found him, I was amazed. Harry was standing right below a tree house mansion! I walk inside, followed by the others, inside there is a kitchen and living room, a spacious but cozy house. I go down a hall and see 4 rooms.

"Lets split up." Diego says. we all take a room. I go into a room with green wallpaper, a 4-poster bed an a vanity in another corner, it was small but not cramped. The closet was a small walk in and the bathroom had a jet tub. The bathroom also had a sink with a mirror and a little door that led to the toilet. I go back out and approach the window, it had a window seat with green cushions. Next was the perfectly made bed. It had green blankets and a pillow with the name Katie on it.

"Katie, found your room!" I call, not even a second later she comes barreling in. 

"Oh my! It's amazing!" She squealed. 

"Go find yours." she finished, shoving me out. I open the door to the room on the opposite side of the hall, where Helen was reading Harry a book. They had a lot, all the walls were covered in shelves. I noticed a closet door and a bathroom door, and two little bunkbeds. They were sitting in the center with bean bag chairs where the sun hit the room just right from there little window.

"Sorry, ours." Harry said, turning to me. I nod and close the door as diego comes out of another door just down the hall on the same side.

"That's yours Kay." I smile as I enter. Diego closed the door behind me. I look around as I see a simple queen bed, a desk and a balcony. My room was smaller then Katie's, but I didn't care. I check the closet, you couldn't walk in it but it was still a decent size. That's when I realized my clothes were already in there. Weird. I go into the bathroom and see a stand up shower on one end, a toilet on the other, and a sink in the middle. The counter already had all my stuff set up on it, stuff I didn't even know how to use. It was already dark out so I just climbed into my reddish pink sheets and fell asleep.


	9. A Message

I woke up to the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen, I go into the bathroom and change into some jeans and a white T, along with my signature red hoodie. I walk down the hall to see Diego making a pot of coffee in the kitchen, and Harry and Helen sitting at the dining table eating some toast.

"The pantry was packed, the food wasn't even spoiled." Diego said, handing me a mug. We take a seat opposite Harry and Helen.

"Wow. Weird." I responded, drinking my coffee, I never had coffee before and it tasted really black, but I liked it. Katie came out a few moments later in her PJs. She sat next to diego and poured herself some cereal.

"Me and Helen were reading something last night." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Apparently, our parents made this house for us." He continued, I almost chocked on my drink.

"M-My p-p-parents?" I stammered, looking at Harry. He nodded, and held up a CD.

"Helen found this." He said, they turned and smiling at each other. Helen took the disc and flew into Diego's room, the 4 of us following close behind. I enter the room and fall down on a purple bean bag. Katie sat on Diego's lap on a red one across from me and Harry pulled a green one up, making a circle with the chairs. Helen carried a big cube-thing to the middle with both of her arms, setting it down with a 'thunk!'. She put the disc in a slot and pushed a few buttons, a blue screen appeared above it. 4 people appeared on the screen, they were all in blue, I guess that's the only color then. I shifted to see their faces, we all sat in awe as 3 girls and a man stared back. The shortest women with a LOT of hair stepped up to speak. Her puffy dress ruffling behind her.

"Harry and Helen." she started, the twins sat, already seeing the hologram before.

"I hope you are not as complete of a fool as your father and discover this video. I believe you also do not know your powers, so I'll get to the point. You two can shape shift. Good day." the woman finished without a smile, disappearing. Harry and Helen stared at each other in disbelief, still looking shocked even though they already watch the video. The next too step up was the man, he was tall and well built, his jeans and tee only defined it more. His bleach-blonde hair was neatly greased back, looking blue in the holagram.

"Diego." the man started, Diego jumped under Katie, he never seen his dad, only his mom. I could only imagine how he felt.

"I hope your mother has been treating you well, if your getting this I've probably died or am within the dark castle." He continued, a tear forming in his eyes. I saw Diego starting to do the same.

"Your mother was trying to protect you when she lied about your powers, and Kay. Yes, you can control things, but only non-living. So it is basically telekinesis. Also, I don't know how to put this, but Kay didn't die." Diego's dad continued, fidgeting under his own words. 

"That's obvious." I say sarcastically. We all let out a small chuckle to ease the nervous tension. The man started again.

"I only wish I could see the great leader I knew you could become, I also pray to the gods that you found the prophecies. You must be the adult, you are the joy we all need in these times." He started again before vanishing, now only the 2 women were left. A tall, skinny women in a tight, short dress steeped forward. Her hair tumbling down to her shoulders as she did.

"My dear, sweet Katie." She started, giving a venomous smile. even Katie fidgeted under her gaze.

"You may not remember, but I like to keep things to the point. We are all dead." The five of us gasp at the harsh words, looking around. All unsure what to say.

"The war went on for some time, and we made this place for the five of you, and you know damn well the five I'm talking about. You all are the solely chosen by each of the 4 kingdoms to unite to unite them into one. I guess I have to tell you about you powers now." The lady continued with a huff. Katie just watched with a blank stare. None of us knew she had powers, though now I suppose we didn't think Harry and Helen did either.

"You can make light with your hands, which I hope you kept moisturized." She continued with a small laugh. She disappeared, leaving only one left, tears swelled into my eyes, I didn't even care to stop them. Everyone else turned to me, thinking the same, she was my mom. She had the same red hoodie I had, along with some jeans. Her long hair and eyes matched mine almost freakishly, minus that it was all blue. I was terrified and overjoyed. 

"Kay." she started, stepping forward.

"I have little time to tell you this, but it's a lot to take in. I hope your sitting down for this, but I need you to know why we built this place. You four are the protectors of the realm, the 4 kingdoms. Hearts is knowledge, diamond is joy and talent, club is beauty and prosperity, but then there is us. The kingdom of death and misery, which I'm sure you've experienced a lot of in these past years. I'm know you all know that we will be long dead, and you will all have to be here together before you can even see this place, but you have to fight. Kay, the forbidden race is run by a very, very bad man. One who used to be in the spade kingdom. The five of you all had parents that disappeared lived here, we made it so only the five of you could see it when you are all together. Kay, your powers are not meant for destruction, but power. A power that can -." mom was about to say the thing I've been waiting for my whole life! And that damn tape ran out of time?! I jump up from the bean bag, my purple eyes wet with tears.

"No!" I cried.

"There has to be more!" Katie stated, jumping up with me, Harry and Helen looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Kay, but they ran out of time." Helen murmured before going back into Harry. I fell in front of the box thing and cried, Katie and Diego put their arms around me, Harry set on putting that horrid thing away.

"It's t-t-the first I-I've seen her i-i-in years." I once had stammered through sobs. I wasn't just crying because I missed her, it was the fact that I would never hear what she had to say. I would never forget her voice, the way she looked, the knowledge and sorrow held trapped behind those eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that all this pressure had just been laid on all our shoulders. I didn't have much time to think about it before I cried myself to sleep.


	10. Out of Darkness

I woke up on top of my neatly made bed, how did I get here? I face-palm myself at the realization of earlier events. I shouldn't have cried in front of the gang, it's not like me. I was always the headstrong one, I only cried one other time in my life, and that was when this hell started. Even when I was a baby I wouldn't cry, or at least I don't think so. I got up sleepily and went out to the main room, were the others were eating breakfast. Katie got up and ran to me.

"Kay! Are ok?" Katie yelled, giggling at the irony of my name. It's not like I didn't realize that before.

"I'm fine, just got a little worked up." I said, prying her of of me.

"A little?" Helen mocked from her floating position above Harry.

"Shut the hell up, HELLen!" I retorted, she scowled at me.

"Swear Jar!" Harry chimed, rising form his chair and shoving a jar in my face with the word 'swear' written in big letters on it.

"What?" I asked. It's not like didn't know what it was, the question was why.

"50 cents for every swear." He said beaming. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Diego, he stared back with a mouth-full of eggs. At least he swallowed before speaking.

"Don't look at me, it was her idea." He said, gesturing sleepily towards Helen. I glare at her as she smirks at me.

"Fine." I groan, digging a quarter and a stick of gum from my pockets.

"That's not 50 cents!" Harry pouted. 

"It's all I got." I said, kneeling down to his level.

"Should've thought of that before you cussed, scrub." Helen mocked once again, hovering over the kitchen counter now.

"How about this, if I can bring you back a rare specimen of a flower for your studies, I get 10 free swear words. Deal?" I asked, both Harry and Helen perked up at this. None of us could deny a heart's love for science.

"Deal!" Harry squealed, practically carrying me out the door. I laugh at his enthusiasm, climbing down the stairs to solid ground. That's when I meet my problem, I knew nothing about flowers, and it was still dark out.

"Well shit." I murmured, so Harry wouldn't hear. I started walking and came upon a cliff, I looked out on the forest and sighed, the green canopy mixing with the red and orange of the sunrise. Maybe the neutral zone wasn't so bad. My stomach started grumbling, I hadn't had lunch, dinner, or breakfast and a small breakfast yesterday. I turn around to go back the way I came. I walked through the trees, completely lost, when I came upon a pond, I walk up to a group of lily pads, full bloom. I guess it'll have to do for Harry. I pick a few and look around, I heard a horse in the distance and figured it was one of ours. I walk in the direction of the sound, the delicate flowers tucked in the pocket of my hoodie. I walk around of the tree and come face to face with a jet black horse, I turn to run, fearing it was one of the forbidden. A gentle but firm hand grabbed my forearm.

"Sorry miss, did I startle you?" A man asked, I turn to look at him. I couldn't see him well in the moonlight, but I could see his choppy black hair that fell a little past his ears. His red eyes seemed to glow at me, begging me to answer.

"You damn well did." I responded, jerking away from his grasp, praying he didn't see the faint red forming on my wrist, what it usually does when I'm ready to fight.

"What are you doing here at this hour? I haven't seen anybody here for a while." He pressed on, what was this guy's deal, and why wasn't I running. I know, I didn't know were to run, and what did he mean 'for a while'? Whoever he was, I didn't trust him.

"I was doing a favor for a friend, I'm heading back now." I said, looking for a way around the massive horse that backed me onto a tree. Right on time, my stomach growls.

"Are you hungry?" he asked again, obviously not letting me go yet.

"I'm fine, I just need to get back to my house." I retort, gasping at the information I just gave away. He jumped off his horse, his tall, muscular figure looming just a few inches above mine.

"Whoah, you live here?" He responded, I knew there was no going back now.

"Would you rather me go to the clubs?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. He looks to the ground at my question.

"Clubs was destroyed, like the other kingdoms." He said meekly. I gasp at the statement, in the past few days the forbidden had destroyed everything. How was I gonna tell Katie and Diego?

"Then you know why we live here." I said, trying to push past the horse. I was really fucked up.

"We?" He asked, tilting his head like a puppy.

"Yeah, I take care of the kids from spade here that lost their family, sorry if it's on your territory." I finally push past the horse. I started to walk away.

"I thought you were doing a favor for a friend." I pressed on, leading his horse behind me. The sun was rising, I could see him more clearly now, his jet black hair hung over his head like a mop, his red eyes bore into mine with a burning urge to know more. He was in black jeans and a black button down, his cape matched the rest of him. His riding boots complemented his horse's gold reigns with similar accents. I took an extra long time studying the sheath that hung at his belt, the same shape as a long, thin sword.

"Just leave me alone." I turned to try and try to find my way back.

"Then I wouldn't get what I came for." He said in a different voice. One more mature, kind of like Diego's, but had a hidden lust behind it. I freeze when I hear the cool, sharp sound of a sword being drawn. I was hit in the back of the head with a hard object, I groan as I fall to the ground. To top it all off, I could feel myself being thrown on top of a certain horse before I blacked out.


	11. A New Light

I wake up in a very damp, cold room. I couldn't see anything, even though my eyes were open, I was blindfolded, this was definitely not what I was expecting. I was sitting on my knees, I could feel the stone underneath, so I wasn't wearing my jeans anymore. Whoever that guy was, he's dead when I see him, how could he!? I shifted, trying to stand, that's when I hear the cold clanking of iron above me. So let us asses the situation, shall we? My hands are bound above my head, my mark clear for whoever walks in this place to see, I CAN'T see, and I'm probably naked. That's just fucking fantastic. I shiver when I feel a cold breeze flow in as I hear a door open, confirming I was only in my underclothes. Then I remember, they were not mine. The mystery gift. This man I met in the woods knew who I was, were I was, and knew what I could do. 

"How's my angel doing?" I heard a voice, THAT voice, I heard call out to me.

"What. The. Fuck." I answer, not even moving. He chuckles at my response.

"You always did have a sharp tongue, Kay." He sneered. I heard the scraping of wood across the floor, I could only presume a chair of some sort. Then I saw a bright light, I even winced under the blindfold. I heard a small chuckle escape from him as he dimmed the light. I heard him stand and his riding boots made a quiet stride across the floor towards me. The cloth rustled as his warm breath hit my face, I could tell he was kneeling before me. His hands came around my head and pulled the cloth from my face with a small tug. His soft red eyes meet my furious ones. I glared at him as he gave me a venomous smile.

"Better?" He asked, stroking my hair. I look around, my hair was now as black as his. He probably dyed it, but why? My hands were indeed above my head, and I was in my underclothes. This man was a little to close for comfort to be seeing that, and whatever else he saw while I was unconscious. I saw the wooden table and chair, I squint at the excruciating light. I could just make out the shape of a key on it.

"Sorry I had to blind you, but I couldn't risk you waking up early and ruining the surprise." He continued, as if my current state didn't mean anything. I look at him and get a splitting headache, the blow finally catching up to me, I groan as I collapse under the pain. Unfortunately, the chains kept me up. This only made me feel even weaker. My gaze follows the chain up to it's support on the low celling, the only way out was by the cuffs around my wrists. I let a small groan escape from me as I let my head fall. The man smirked.

"A mighty spade, giving up? The old lady would've been so disappointed." He said. I turn and spat at him, causing him to fall back, he wiped his face and scowled at me before sending a bruising blow to my gut. I gasp as the air is rushed out of my lungs. He brushes off his shirt as he stood. I pant as I look at him, he had on black pants and the same boots, he had on a black tee and the same color leather jacket. I again took note on that menacing sheath still hung around his waist. He turned and headed to the door, he stopped at the frame and turned to me.

"I'll come back when your in a better mood." He called before slamming the door shut, I heard several locks fasten into place afterwards. I took this opportunity to actually asses the room. I wince as I stand, the long chain sagging in front of me. My arms felt tingly at the rush of blood flow when I lower them. I could only take about 3 steps from the chain welded tight to the ceiling. I walk in a full circle, touching three of the walls. I reach out, only a few inches from the table. I slip and fall, only to have my arms fling above me and drag me back to the center of the room. I grimace at the sudden force.

"Ok." I pant.

"Can't go past the table. The door's on the other side of it, key on top." I ponder aloud. Luckily, there were no security cameras to see my embarrassing fall, I stand up slowly again, then I start to hear an argument from the other side.

"Did ya 'ear that? The lass will kill 'erself if you leave 'er in there!" A man with a Scottish accent called.

"I'm only waiting till dinner, you'll get over it Ethan!" The man retorted, at least they were planning on feeding me. This also meant that I slept through a whole day again. I wonder if the others were looking for me.

"What if the wee lass uses 'er powers? Or if 'er friends come looking for 'er? Think about it, Seth." Ethan continued. At least I knew that asshole's name now. I put all my weight on the chain, it groaned under the pressure as I swung on it. I sighed as I put my feet back on the ground. I guess I really did have to use my powers, but that's what he wants me to do. I was the only option now, besides Seth letting me go, doubt that. I pull out one of my black tentacles and reach for the key. I reach out, touch it, I scream out a hurriedly contract back in, hugging myself in pain. The key burnt my tentacle, I couldn't touch it. I heard a chorus of cheers combing from outside. I sat on the ground to listen to the commotion.

"She did it! She really did it!" a girl called.

"Another round to celebrate!" more chanted.

"Who bet on the first five minuets?" Ethan asked, at least I recognized his voice.

"Pay up boys!" Seth called over the commotion. Wait, they placed BETS on my PAIN!? He is really dead now. I stood again, looking at the key. It sat so innocently on the table, hidden the torture and agony behind it. My back ached, but I couldn't rub the sore with my binds. I stand when I hear a rise above the others.

"Cheers! To the rise of the dark angel!" Seth yelled.

"Cheers!" followed in a string behind him.

"Gotta go fellas. The beast will get hungry soon. She hasn't eaten in a while." He continued. I jump when I hear the recognized familiar clicks of the locks. I look myself over, I had cuts on my knees from the fall and a rather dark bruise just above my belly button.

"The hell?" I ask, noticing the black heart belly ring, another new addition. My long, black hair was surprisingly neat, and my finger and toe nails complemented it with a dark red. I remember the black lace undergarments, and how happy I was to have new clothes from Katie, I thought they were from them her too. Now I wanted nothing to do with them, or this place, or Seth. I look up and I see the light shine in the room, the lively, strangely white scene of a pub beyond. Seth entered, a tray of food in his hand. I growl under my breath at that stupidly perfect smile.

"I see your able to stand on your own two feet." He said cheerfully.

"You knew I would try to take the key, you knew I'd use my powers, and you BET ON IT!?" I yell, I tried my best not to smile when I saw him jump. I heard it get quieter outside. It was a good feeling to know I wasn't completely in their control.

"I don't even want to think of what the chains do." I murmur, turning away from him.

"Go on, try it." Seth said, actually with a straight face. I turn back to him, my eyes flashing red.

"No." I said flatly. 

"Your scared." He mocked, a crooked grin once again on his face. I run at him, only to be stopped by the chains, I twist my head so I could look that fool in the eyes.

"You better be damn right I am. I'm in a pub, naked, chained, and I got a clueless douchebag as my captor. I'm scared for my life, but you are too. You know me, my friends, and were we all are, but here's what you don't know. You don't know our determination. My friends will stop at nothing to find me, you have no idea what your up against." I rant, Seth backed up behind the table, setting the food down.

"I don't," He said, looking at the ground.

"But I still wish you would have figured it out." He continued.

"What?" I ask, stepping back so my arms fell in front of me again.

"Your mother never finished her message, mine did." He looked up at me, holding a smaller version of Harry's box in his hand. I gasp, I really hoped I was wrong about what he was assuming. He set it on the table and pushed a button, a cloaked figure tinted blue appeared.

"Seth." she began, I really hoped it wasn't his mom.

"Your father and I made an agreement with spade, as they did with the other kingdoms. Please, find the successor of that terrible woman, and bring them here. They cannot do any damage to our plan. Please, be the my little shadow, my dark prince." the figure ended, the image disappearing. Seth turned back to me.

"Oh hell no." was my only response, that is before I had another outburst.


	12. No Regrets

I brought out all 8 of my tentacles and attacked him with everything the chains allowed me. I broke the table, chair, and probably put a dent in his skull. The food was scattered among the wood and blood. I pant as I look up, I broke the chain! I grab the key with my hands and fiddle it in the lock on my wrists. Once it pops open, I run for the door. Seth's body lay face-down, his breath shaky. I'll come back for him. Once I lock the door, I realize there was a window looking into my room. That must be how they watched me. I grab a clean white lab coat and take off the name tag and button it. I look around the dark, black room. There were various desks and monitors that made a circle around the center of the room. The only light in the room was from a glass wall that looked out on the four kingdoms, all of them were in shambles. How would I break the news to Katie and Diego? I heard a fumbling coming from the door and panic. I dash under one of the desks just as the pale light from the hallway fills the room. I realize it wasn't black but a REALLY white room. A small man walks in, he goes over to the rack I grabbed the lab coat. I guessed he was Ethan.

"Weird." I heard him mumble as he picked up the name tag from the floor. He then jumps and then bolts out the door. Dammit, he probably saw Seth in the window. I run out from the desk to the glass wall. I looked down at the seemingly bottomless pit below me. a black fog blocked me and this cliff from the place I called home. I spotted a bit of the roof of the treehouse, tears formed at the corners of my eyes when I saw the last of the lights turn off in the fallen kingdom of cards.

An alarm sounded as the red emergency lights went off, I ran out the door of the room into a completely different atmosphere. Instead of the clean, white room, the hallway had a black scheme. I ran down what seemed endless stairs until I saw a sign that read 'Ground Floor'. I almost squealed with joy until I heard a crash above me. About 3 floors above me, a group of forbidden burst through the door. Only now I could see their true form. A black mass in the shape of people with black clothes and HUGE guns. They started shooting at me and running down the stairs. The red lights messed with my vision as I bolted out into the dark forest. It was said to be ridden with monsters and forbidden. I didn't know were I was running, but I wanted to get away from the 20 story building as fast as possible. I could hear the men yelling in the distance. I continued to run in a bee-line until I saw the light of day, one thing I thought I'd never see again. I run until I saw the outskirts of the Diamond kingdom. For once, there were no guards at the gate. I haven't eaten in two days and needed to keep moving. I ran well into noon, then I stopped at my favorite bakery. La Petite Pastries, I used to steal from here because it was close to the Spade border. I got a crushed slice of bread and a bottle of water. When I was done with my makeshift meal, I walked along the stone wall until I spotted the forest again. The sun was setting and I was on the verge of collapsing at any moment. My back was starting to hurt from whatever was on that key, so I used a stick to prop myself up as I continued walking.

I noticed a faint glow over a hill and dropped my stick, forgetting the pain in my back and throbbing head as I sprinted to it. I dropped to my knees when I saw a different light then I was expecting. The tree house, and everything inside, was burning. A group of forbidden stood outside the front door, with 3 kneeling figures in front of them, their faces looked at the ground with their hands in the air. I counted 5 forbidden, that leaves 3 extra tentacles for me to grab Diego, Katie, and Harry.

Even with the pain, I managed to pull my appendages out and moved them slowly across the ground. I tapped one of the forbidden on the shoulder with one of them and it spun around, only to see nothing. It set them all on edge. Helen floated out of Harry, now that the attention was off of her and floated over to me. The others were whispering but shut up when 3 guns were shoved against each of their heads. Harry yelped as he were pulled from the ground and held against a huge mans chest, feet flailing off the ground and he squirmed in the mans arm. Katie was next, she was bigger, so she was held by the waist with her arms pinned at her sides. Diego in similar size as his gunman, so he got the joy of a headlock, I could almost see his face turning purple in the glow of the flames. Once he stopped cursing at the man, he folded his arms over his chest. The 2 men who weren't holding on to our friends started to search the area around us. 

"What now? Got more playful pokes to throw at them?" Helen whispered/screamed in my ear.

7"Shut it, just wait." I retorted. Once the two forbidden were out of view of the 3 holding the others. I slipped one tentacle over their mouths and another around their legs and pulled them up the hill swiftly, they dropped their guns and started kicking at the black ropes that bound them. I threw them on the ground, still covering their mouths, and Helen's wispy form glared at them.

"Now to get the others." I said, throwing them far, far away, out of the forest.

"Nice throw." Helen commented, I smirked at her.

"Here's the plan. I'll distract the gunman while you turn Harry into the biggest animal you can think of, then will take 'em out, got it?" I ask, Helen returned my smirk.

"I like the way you think, Ink." she laughed, disappearing into the woods, I scowled at the new nickname she thought of. Then I tried my best to look weak and fragile.

"Help! Please!" I yell, the gunman all turn to me, as well as my friends, who's faces light up at the sight of me. Before any of them could say anything, the 3 gunman's hands covered their mouths in unison.

"Who are you?" The one holding Katie asked, as he walked from the middle of the men to me. I fall to my knees as I started to fake cry, I was pretty proud of the water works I could conjure.

"There were t-these men, they kidnapped me a c-couple days ago, chained m-m-me, striped me, a-a-and..." I let my voice trail off as I started to cry into the mans arms. He smelled of ash and B.O., but at least he dropped Katie, who ran over to Diego. Then she stupidly got wrapped up in the man's arms right next to him. I kept my act going when I saw Harry's wrist start to glow yellow.

"I-I saw the fire, and came over here t-to get help. T-Then they started chasing m-me, you guys looked t-t-tough, so I f-f-figured you would help m-me." I continue to stutter. The man hugged me and I bawled into his arms. Give me an Oscar!

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. They can't hurt you now." The man said in a deep but soothing voice while he stroked my hair. I will admit I was taken back by his kindness, considering he was a forbidden.

"Just tell me who you are and.... wait, how did you get that coat?" he asked, taking my shoulders and studying the coat I was wearing.

"Now!" I yelled, finally getting to do something that didn't make me look like a pansy. At that command, Helen transformed Harry into a yellow elephant. Wait, what!? Oh well, we were exposed and had to do with what we had. I took out my tentacles and worked on getting the guns away from the men while Helen/Harry got the two guys that had me and them. Katie and Diego both fought the guy that held them. Diego couldn't do much with the hand over his mouth, but Katie managed to pry herself from his steel grip. I noticed a faint glow of green coming from her wrist. Once Helen/Harry squashed their opponent and I flung mine into oblivion, I walked over Harry as he transformed back into his normal self.

"An yellow elephant, seriously?" I ask, crossing my arms as I look down on the ghost that appeared out of him.

"I was gonna do a T-rex, but I don't know how. You should be lucky I even did that, considering it was our first time using OUR powers, Ink!" she retorted, floating up to my level and mimicking my actions.

"Don't call me that." I growl at her, Katie, Diego, and Harry laugh at us while Helen and I continue our glaring contest, both grinning, trying to contain our laughter ourselves.

"I have no regrets, Ink." she whispered, and with that we all fell to the ground laughing.


	13. What Now?

After our laughing subsided, we sat down and I told them about everything that happened. Katie and Harry hugged me and tried to comfort me, but it was more for themselves knowing what could've happened to them. Diego listened intently, but Helen decided not to care, but she would occasionally give me side glances with watery eyes. When I was done, we all sat and watched as the last embers of our only home, our parents, all our belongings turned into a black ash. The forbidden had officially taken everything from us.

"W-What n-now?" Harry choked through tears.

"Where are we gonna hide?" Katie asked, trying to sound confident. I stood up and faced the only people I could call my friends, my family.

"I'm done hiding." I respond coldly. Helen went inside Harry, Katie and Diego flinched at my tone.

"We have nothing left to lose, why hide? We need to fight back, for the sake of our people, our parents, each other. If we let this happen, the lands will only get worse. As long as we stick together, there is still hope. Seth doesn't deserve our submission, or anything from us. Let's do this, who's with me!?" I finish my speech, putting my hand out in front of me.

"For my people, and Katie." Diego said, putting his hand of top of mine.

"For mom, and each other." Helen/Harry said in unison as they put their hand on top of Diego's.

"For Diego, and my real friends." Katie finished, putting her hand on top. I felt like I was in some cheesy action movie or something, but now we need a plan.

"We go back, tomorrow night." I say to the group. After that, we slept under the stars, everyone of us having their own fear of tomorrow.

The next day, we all separated into our own kingdoms to gather supplies. The first thing I did was get some clothes. I found some black boots, black leggings, a red T-shirt and a red hoodie similar to the one I had before. They didn't fit perfectly, but close enough. Next I went to my old home, behind the fence. When I went inside, I wanted to puke. Every last kid, gone, without a trace. Nothing even moved since I last left, it was quiet, too quiet. I walked down to my shipping container, where I saw a group of 3 toddlers huddled around a makeshift campfire. As they turned to me, I instantly jumped back, they were forbidden! When did Seth start taking kids!? They stood and went to attack me, not knowing how strong they are, I ran. With my wrist glowing, I used one of my appendages to boost up onto a roof. 

I ran as fast as I could, until I couldn't hear their footsteps behind me anymore. I stopped in front of a grocery store. I stole (is it even stealing anymore?) some rope, bandages, a couple energy bars, and a knife, just in case Seth has anymore magic proof weapons. I started heading back to the neutral zone as the sun started setting, sticking to the rooftops in case anymore forbidden were crawling around. I slowed my sprint and jumped of the building, landing the two story fall.

As I reached the mound of ash, it was already pitch black and the others were waiting with flashlights, should of thought of that. With there backs turned to me, I took an opportunity.

"Boo." I whisper behind them, they all jump, scream, and spin around, I laugh at their scared faces, clutching my sides. Harry and Diego scowl, and Katie runs behind Diego. Harry had a yellow hoodie and jeans. Diego had a blue sweater with jeans as well. Katie was wearing a green blouse with a black skirt. They all had on black boots similar to mine, cool.

"Not funny, Kay." Harry growled, his wrist glowing as Helen transformed him into a yellow wolf.

"D-Don't do that a-again." Katie, stuttered, stepping out from behind Diego. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." I conclude as I start to run in the direction of that creepy building, Harry/Helen close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Diego called, running with Katie to catch up.

When we reached the building, Katie ran behind Diego again, Harry whimpered, and Diego frowned. I looked up at it in defiance. This building we never once knew was here, was the very thing that stripped everything form us.

"Remember, get Seth, and don't kill unless anyone unless they are forbidden, got it?" I ask, they all nod in agreement. Helen transforms Harry into a hawk and Diego sings to some rocks and the rope I brought to make a pulley up to the roof. With Harry flying and Diego being carried, Katie and I are stuck scaling a 20-something story building the old fashioned way. I pant as we climb, and Diego watches us from his stone seat. I would have asked him for help, but I have this thing called pride. Harry was keeping watch for us at the top, and Katie was being carried by the rope as well before the 10th story. Diego was testing me, I could tell, but I won't let him get the satisfaction of me giving up. I was almost to the roof, just a little bit more and.............

I slipped.

I started falling to the ground faster than a bullet. Was this seriously how I was gonna die? After everything? My pride was gonna be the thing to fucking kill me? I saw Diego trying to get the rope to move faster, but that won't work. I shut my eyes, trying to think, but I couldn't do anything. Nothing seemed worth it anymore.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, but that was it. No darkness, no unrealistic pain. Just a dull throbbing in my back. I open my eyes and I'm staring at nothing, just sky. Is this heaven, or hell? I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. I hear cheers around me, I lift a hand to my head and sit up. Jeez I have to get a headache now? I look at myself, I was hanging off my tentacle, which was latched onto Katie's... uh... rope of light? My eyes widen as I look at her, struggling with the power we never knew she had. I bring out another tentacle and pull myself up, then engulf her in a big hug.

"Katie! You did it! You used your powers!" I exclaim, then she squirms a little.

"Kay, canmd..... breaf." she muffled, I pull away, but saw she was smiling too.


	14. Forgetful

While we were busy celebrating Katie using her powers, Diego and Harry worked on getting a vent open. They called us over when we were done.

"Alright, lets go." Harry called, waving us over. Katie and I walked over to them. I climbed in first so I could lead them around the building I vaguely knew. The second in was Katie, then Diego. Harry was last, transformed into a snake to get through the vents easier. I crawled over a vent and put my fist up, signaling the others to stop. Looking down, I saw Seth and two of the Forbidden that were at the house kneeling in front of him, egotistical prick. The others caught on and put an ear to the floor to hear as well.

"The hideout has been destroyed, your highness." one of them said.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how my queen got away, and how three of my men are dead!" Seth responded, raising his voice a little.

"We're sorry, but she ambushed us." The other forbidden stated quietly. That earned him a bullet to the head. My eyes widened as I saw smoke drifting out of Seth's gun.

"NO EXCUSES!" he boomed. "Find them, or I'll have your head!" and with that he stormed out of the room. The other forbidden quickly scampered out of the room. Looking back, everyone was staring at the ground, eyes wide in shock. I started moving again, and they quickly followed. 

We crawled for what felt like years, taking a wrong turn almost every time. Finally, we had found Seth's bedroom. It was already dark out, and he was sleeping in his room. The black decor made it even darker, and Harry transformed into a cat for night vision.

"Ok," I whispered to them "We go in, take him quietly, and get out following the trail Katie left, got it?" I ask, turning to them.

"What trail?" Katie asked, I face-palmed, she forgot to leave a trail.

"Harry, could you sniff us back after?" I ask again, my hope in their survival decreasing rapidly.

"I could try, but we've been in here for a while. Some of the trail may have worn off." he replied a little louder. This got his to be hushed by Diego. I swear, if we make it out of this alive, I'm gonna kill them.

"Well, we need to think of something fast, otherwise we-" I started to whisper but was cut off when I heard the floor creaking below us. Looking down, the metal shaft we were in was bending. I knew we would be heavy but seriously? Not even a second later, the floor caved in under us. We all yelped as we fell through, hitting the floor below us HARD.

"So much for being quiet." I heard Helen grumble from inside Harry's eye. I look at the 4-poster bed. Seth was now fully awake, and a gun was pointed at yours truly.

"Nice of you to DROP in, princess." Seth chuckled darkly. Harry, in cat form, whimpered and cowered behind me. We stood up, ready to face him.

"Lets not get in another fight, okay? As you can tell, there is nothing holding me back now." I reply with a smirk. Seth picked something up on his nightstand.

"There will eventually, let everyone live for me." he whispered.

"We can hear you, dumbass." Katie replied, I never knew she had an ounce of courage in her, she readied her glow-whip-thingy beside me. Harry turned into a wolf.

"Come with us, and I won't bite your head off." He growled, when did these people get so brave!?

"How about no, mutt." Seth responded. Now it was Diego's turn to get pissed off. He, and some random stones he was controlling floated close to his hands, walked up to the other side of me. Harry walked in front of me.

"It's four against one, Seth, lets make this civil." I gritted through my teeth.

"Enough play." He growled and shot Harry. A strange purple glowing string came out of the gun and tied Harry up. Helen tried transforming him into any animal, but the rope moved to contain them. Harry and Helen tired to transform and were stuck as a mouse in a glowing purple cage. A small one at that. We all stared in awe, what else could that thing in Seth's hand do?

"Now, I won't go with you, but you'll co-" Seth started but was cut off when Katie's glowing whip wrapped around his legs and dragged him forward. Diego sang to his rocks and they flew down to pin Seth's arms to the ground.

"I'll give you one last chance to say the RIGHT answer." I seethed. This would've been a lot easier if he was asleep.

"Go to hell." was his only response. With saying this, I brought out my tentacles. I used one to wrap his legs, one for his torso and arms, and a third one to cover his mouth, in case he decided to call for help. I could feel him muffling something as he struggled, but I could care less. I used my other tentacles to get the group back up through the hole in the ceiling. 

Harry was in front, sniffing our trail back, then Katie, then Diego, and finally me with Seth dragging along behind me, still struggling. I noticed how Diego liked to be behind Katie, she just had to wear a skirt tonight.

"Almost there, it was easier getting back." Harry whispered back to us. I nodded, and looked back at Seth. I had to refrain myself from slapping him right then and there when I caught him staring at my butt. What is wrong with these people!? I noticed a light up ahead, we had been up all night in these damn tunnels!


	15. Revenge

I stretch and breathe a breath of fresh air as we finally exit the tunnels. Two days of crouching can really get to ya, huh? Seth was getting harder to contain by the minute, so I pulled him to face me, he stopped struggling and glared. At least he realized nobody could understand a damn thing he was saying. As we walked back to the treehouse rubble, Harry was talking with Helen, and Katie with Diego. I could only imagine what happened between those two while I was gone. Seth squirmed a bit, and looking back at him I saw he was trying to say something. Reluctantly, I slowly removed my appendage from his mouth, still keeping a tight hold on his body. Thankfully, he didn't scream.

"Bitch." Seth said.

"Awwwwww, you say the sweetest things." I cooed back.

"You know they'll look for me.." he retorted, flipping his raven black hair to the side.

"Then where are they?" I asked, shooting him a side glance as I brought him to my side, making it easier to walk. he looked down at the ground and murmured something under his breath. I stopped walking.

"What was that?" I snapped, bringing his to face me, our foreheads almost touching. The others noticed my behavior and stopped walking as well.

"I said, 'at least I got a good view in the tunnel'." He responded with a confident smirk. My left eye twitched, all hell was about to break loose soon.

"Careful, don't wanna get on her bad side more then you are now. I've been there and it's not pretty." Katie warned.

"Kay, t-try not to kill him, p-please." Diego stammered.

"You’re gonna die." Helen hovered over and whispered in Seth's ear. Seth's face paled at the last comment, and his composure faltered a bit, before recollecting himself.

"What, you shy? You know I could make you anything but quiet." he whispered. That was the last straw. I threw him into the nearest tree, repeatedly slamming him. I did this for a few minutes, at least until he was unconscious. I would have done it longer, but Diego's started to sing and made me stop, how come us four were the ONLY living things he could use that bullshit on!? Diego made me draw my tentacle back in, then let me go. He walked over to Seth, checked for a pulse, then slung him over his shoulder  
.  
"At least you can follow orders, he's not dead." he said sarcastically.

"Jeez, remind me not to get on her bad side." Helen whispered to Harry, who nodded in return.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." I seethed through gritted teeth. Katie ran up to me.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. For the first time, I smile, because I had this feeling of Déjà vu from that line. It was kind of calming, especially since I was anything but calm at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess." I respond, putting my hands in the pockets of my new hoodie.

“Lets just go.” Diego grumbled, walking back to the pile of ashes, Harry and Helen following close behind.

“You need to teach me that sometime.” Katie continued, trailing behind the group with me.

“There’s a lot I got to teach you, your powers are a lot like mine. If it wasn’t for your strong will, I’d probably be a pancake right now.” I smirk, being all philosophical and stuff. Katie blushed at the compliment.

“T-Thanks, but it’s not as cool as when you flung that guy into a tree.” She stammered.

“What can I say? Seth had it coming to him.” I shrug my shoulders.

“Oh, so that’s his name.” She pondered aloud, I nod. We walk in silence for a while after that. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I decided to break it.

“So, how are things going with Diego?” I ask, keeping my eyes ahead of me.

“Oh, uhh, they’re going great! Why would you think anything different?” Katie asked, getting defensive.

“I remember you used to only do things so he would like them. I figured that was what the skirt was about.” I respond nonchalantly. I saw her blush a little more at this.

“N-No! Maybe I’m just naturally like-able! I AM a Club after all.” She crossed her arms. I turn to her, quirking a brow.

“I can read you like a fucking book, so don’t try to deny it. I’m just saying your a great girl so don’t change into some bitch to please anyone, you asshole.” I continue. She’s taken aback by my words, but listens just the same. She looks down at the ground and nods.

“I’ll try.” she sighed. I smirk at my little victory, and give her a pat on the shoulder. 

“That’s three swear words, Kay! You never brought my flower so now you gotta pay!” Harry yelled back to us. Diego was trying to stifle a laugh as I stare blankly. How the hell did they hear us? I DID get them flowers, before……. that happened. Then I remember putting them in my hoodie. This couldn’t possibly be the same one, could it? I got this in the Spade kingdom, by the door of my old place. Could those forbidden children have been on some mission to get rid of my stuff? Slowly, I reach into my pocket, and pull out the soft, white lily. Helen comes out and floats next to Harry’s running figure, both squealing like children on Christmas.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Helen giggled.

“It’s a White Lily! I thought they went extinct!” Harry marveled. I took out the other one I grabbed and gave one to each.

“I forgive you Kay! You can use potty words as much as you want!” Harry proclaimed, running and giggling away with Helen by his side. Diego and Katie were talking behind me. I let a small, genuine smile grace my lips as I watch the two run and play. 

“Hey, Ink.” Diego called. I turn to him, glaring at the nickname.

“Seth woke up!” Katie continued in a strange voice. I walk over, noticing she had Seth tied to a tree in a glowing rope. We share a fistbump at her using her powers.

“Well if it isn’t my little angel.” He smirked, despite the position he was in.

“How many nicknames do you people come up with!?” I groan, rolling my eyes. Diego and Seth chuckle, then glare at each other.

“As many as we can, Ink.” Katie chided. I turn and glare at her.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hey are you guys doing an interrogation, we wanna help!” Harry and Helen come over.

“Is that a forbidden?” Seth asks, studying Helen.

“No, I’m dead you idiot. Now shut your mouth before I kill you too.” She glares at Seth. The two go into a glaring contest before Deigo breaks them up.

“You’re all acting like children!” He growled. I smirk at the opportunity for a pun.

“Uh-oh, grandpa needs his nap.” I coo, Diego’s face starts to turn red with anger.

“Whatever, see you guys at the house.” He called, stomping away. Katie ran after him, her light rope disappearing. I quickly use one of my appendages to wrap Seth up, having him sitting in the base of the tree.

“Has he even seen it yet?” Seth asked, turning to me.

“The pile of rubble, he means.” I grumble. That’s all I said because I didn’t want Seth to know it was still a meeting spot. He goes to say something, but then Harry and Helen turn into a yellow puppy and jump into my arms. I catch them on instinct, and they proceed to snuggle into my arms. I sigh.

“You guys are impossible.” I mumble. This interrogation went from all of us to just me.

“So, let's get this started, shall we?” I continue, a sadistic smirk on my face and an evil glint in my eye. Seth’s face lost all color.


	16. Won't Say It

I continue to hold the sleeping Harry/Helen in my arms as I take out a second appendage and grab Seth’s hair. He grunted as I tugged it to make him look at me. I may not have been as intimidating with a puppy in my hands, but I WILL get what I want either way.

“How long have you known about us?” I ask with a scowl. He doesn’t answer, and release my hold on his head and slap him across the face. Seth’s face flew to the side and I saw blood start to bead in the corner of his lip.

“J-Just a couple m-months ago. T-Three days b-before you.” he stammered out, looking at the ground.

“What’s the deal with this ‘dark angel bullshit?” he shook his head. I bashed his head against the tree. A gash opened in the back of his head. 

“Gonna talk now?” I asked. Seth grunted. I searched around me, I saw a knife laying in the field a small distance away. I used an appendage to grab it, then turned back to him. Seth’s eyes were downcast, he didn’t notice it until I cut his shoulder, drawing out a whimper of pain.

“I’ll have you know I’m very skilled with a knife, and could do a lot more than this.” I started, pushing the knife deeper. Blood poured out onto my appendage and his black T-shirt. He screamed in agony, tears welling in his eyes. I pulled the knife out, he looked at me. Next he did the unthinkable, he spat at me.   
I was stunned for a moment as it landed on my cheek. Slowly, a dark aura formed around me. I woke up Harry/Helen. Who looked from me to Seth and back again, eyes wide and scared. I nodded my head in the direction the others went, they got the hint and bolted out of there. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, then proceeded to wipe my hand on Seth’s black pajama pants.

“You’re gonna regret that.” I felt my wrist get hotter than it ever was before. I brought out a third appendage, all three dripping a black substance with the amount of magic I was summoning at the moment. I whipped one of them at him, creating a laceration across his chest. Seth yelped in pain, then grunted as he looked at his torn-up shirt. I did this for countless more times, each time making him scream more and more, until nothing was being held back, and his screams were echoing in my ears. I stopped to study my handiwork.   
Seth’s entire chest was bloodied, gashes littered it, and his shirt was pooling in shreds around him, his blood soaking into the grass. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and his face contorted in agony. Did I feel bad? No, wait did I? NO! I don’t. I knelt down to him and lifted his chin so he could look me in the eye.

“Why are you so interested in us? ME, especially?” I ask with a scowl, he pants and meets my gaze. 

“Y-You’re a spade. The kingdom of death, I’m the ruler of d-darkness. You're not a monster, you're just like me. I never had a family, grew up on a throne. They expected me to destroy, and I did. My mother told me too in that video. Imagine, the person I never knew, is the one who has the most control over me.” he scowled, turning away. Seth tried to act tough, but even I could tell he was crying.

“Your crying?” I release my iron grip, but I DON’T feel bad for him. He growled and tried to turn away, but whined as the movement agitated his wounds. He refused to give me a response, and I grunted. I stood up and looked away from him

“I guess I may have gotten carried away.” I mumbled, extending my arm to him. He looked up at me shocked, and slowly took my hand. I had to help him up, considering he could barely stand. 

“Don’t think I feel bad for you, I just want my-.... our source of information alive.” I said nonchalantly, hoping he didn’t hear my pause. Seth gave a airy, weak chuckle. “Okay.” he breathed out, limping beside me. While we walked back to the rubble, I took a moment to discreetly analyze his wounds. He had about 20 lashing marks, and the gash in his left shoulder, the arm attached to it being cradled by his right arm. (wow I sound like Harry right now) I also noticed how he no longer had a shirt, guess that’s my fault though. 

Wait…

DAMN HE WAS RIPPED!!!! But… it’s not like I care. I don’t care, he just must have gotten a workout trying to destroy everything! Yeah, that’s it. Besides, a six pack is the least of my problems right now, I still gotta make sure he doesn’t die. Speaking of which, how is he still walking?

“Like what you see?” Seth asked with a smirk. I growled and looked away, but my cheeks totally weren’t red, I wasn’t blushing at all. “I was just making sure you won’t die of blood loss before we get to the camp.” he chuckled a little.  
When we got there, Harry/Helen instantly ran to Katie, who in turn picked the puppy up and stepped behind Diego. Oh shit, Diego looks pissed, I am so dead.

“August.” Diego seethed. I flinched, and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, I was almost sweating under his glare.

“I… uh… may have gone a liiiiiiiittle overboard.” I respond meekly. Trying, and failing, to look tough. Seth was trying not to laugh at my situation, and I wanted to punch him so bad. “A little!?” Diego quirked a brow, growling. I gulped, and looked down at the ground. 

“I-I got some information.” I murmured, becoming interested in my shoes, Diego made a noise of interest, urging me to continue. 

“During the conquest, he didn’t know about us, and only found out when I met Harry and Helen. He knew we found the tree house, and the videos, but he had one two. Seth had instructions to get me, and he ALMOST succeeded, but instead I got out. Then you guys know the rest.” I report.

“For someone with this amount of injuries, I suspect it must have took a lot to get just this out of him.” Diego ponders aloud. I shrug, “I had a lot of pent up rage.”

“I’m honoured to be your punching bag.” Seth buts in sarcastically. Harry and Helen chuckled, now in their human(ish) forms. “It’s getting dark.” Katie pointed out. “We’ll get dinner, assuming you guys don’t know what plants to get.” Helen calls as she and Harry run off. “Well, let's set up camp, Katie and I will get firewood. August, you and…. Seth was it? Clear and area for us to sleep.” Diego commanded.

“Aye aye, Captain.” I mock-saluted.

~Timeskip of gathering food and supplies~

“Wow! This is amazing kid!” Seth exclaimed, going in for his third helping of soup. Harry and Helen decided to make a vegetable soup with the vegetables they found growing in an abandoned farm. Katie made a big fuss about checking to see if they were fresh, and about the kids cooking. The fire was blazing, and the soup was still hot in the huge pot we found. The clearing was clear of any rocks or sticks, courtesy of Seth and I. Diego came, ate, and went back to his kingdom to get some supplies. Katie found three blankets, which earned a glare from me.

“Where am I gonna sleep?!” I exclaim.

“Well, Harry and Helen get one. Diego and I get one, so you and Seth could share.” she reasoned. “I like that idea!”

“Nobody asked you Seth!” I turn around and yell at him. During my arguing, and avoiding the obvious outcome, Diego came back. “Shhhhh! Harry and Helen are sleeping!” He whisper/yelled. Sure enough, the two had already stole one of the blankets, and were cuddled by the fire. Why do siblings had to be so fucking cute!?

“I found some bandages and disinfectant for Seth, and August, as your punishment, make sure he doesn’t get an infection.” I barely grab the roll of bandages and bottle that he throws at my face. I grunt at turn to Seth, who in turn smirks at me. I smirk, but for a much different reason than him, I rip some bandage and use it as a rag, dousing in in the cool liquid. I sit next to him and firmly press it into his left shoulder. I cover his mouth before his screams wake up the kids. Ripping off another piece of bandage, I stuff it in his mouth. I continue to dab his wounds, now trying to ignore the muffled screams that hit my chest every time, sometimes I would have to change my “rag”, because it would get too bloody to use anymore. Once I looked over, I saw Katie and Diego cuddling in the second blanket.

“Done, now I just have to bandage you.” I whisper. Seth breaths out an audible sigh as he spits out his “gag” into the bloody pile of cloth I made. I took the roll, and wrap his shoulder first, he winces, and a few whimpers escape his lips. The hard part done, I continue to wrap his chest. Unfortunately, he was a little bigger than me, so I had to wrap my arms around him to wrap the bandages. I blush at the closeness to his… uh… muscles, and try to quickly get this over with. Seth slumps and puts his arms around me, I grunt because he just HAD to make my job harder than it already was.

“I swear to god if you weren’t injured I would kill you.” I grunt, I feel him chuckling against my back, I sigh. “I hate you.”

I pull away and set Seth on his back, and thrown the blanket over him. “Goodnight.” I heard him mumble, “Yeah, whatever.” I smother the fire and curl up a few feet away from Seth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Little did Kay know, was that while she was asleep, shivering in the cold, Seth saw her. ‘Damn, she must be freezing.’ he thought, and crawled his way over to her, trying not to open his wounds. He curled up to her back, wrapped his hands around her waist. With the blanket now on top of them both, Kay stopped shivering. Seth smiled, “I love you.” he whispered in her ear.


	17. Shitstorm

~Seth's POV~

“Wakey Wakey.” some kid snag. I groaned, opening my eyes to meet Kay’s back. I smirked, then turning to the rest of her group. “Jealous?” The man rolled his eyes, and went back to cooking breakfast. The girl in the skirt was leaning against a tree nearby, weaving a glowing ball of yarn with her powers. “Harry! Helen! It’s done!” she called, in a soft voice. The puppy that was trying to wake me up turned into a cat and ran off to play with the girl and the yarn. The sun was just rising, making the sky a nice orange/red color. I sat up, the blanket falling off Kay and I picked her up princess style, and carried her to the group, I sat down and started talking to, now I know his name, Diego.

~ Kay’s POV~

I woke up feeling a lot warmer than I did when I fell asleep, subconsciously, I snuggled into it. 

“-you think I should get her something?” I heard a voice whisper. “Don’t know, she never told any of us when it was, but I think it was some day in October.” I recognized Diego. “So I still got a month to find her something.” the voice pondered aloud. I shifted, and yawned. So much for pretending to be asleep. After blinking away sleep, I looked over and saw Katie and Harry/Helen looking at me nervously, like I was a bomb about to explode, Diego was doing the same. I was getting uncomfortable, so I shifted in the lap I was sitting in…………………. Wait……. 

Cue shitstorm in

3…

2..

1.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!?” I screeched, jumping out of Seth’s lap. He chuckled, “You were fine with it a second ago.” I glared. “I was asleep, I never asked to be… to be… THERE!” I blushed madly. Diego rolled his eyes, but the other three were laughing there heads off. Harry and Helen accidentally separated from how much they were laughing. Assholes. “Come on, if you really hated it you would have said something before we shared a blanket last night!” Seth argued. What was he talking about? I fell asleep in my hoodie far away from him. Unless….

“You didn’t.” he nodded. I groaned, “I hate you all!” I fall down on my back. “Breakfast is ready, Diego called, completely ignoring what just happened. I glared, blushed, and ate in silence. “Uh-oh, Ink’s embarrassed.” Helen teased, I growled. “No I am not!”. “Are too.” Harry joined in.

“Are not!” I protested

“Are too!” the two chanted together

“Are no-” “ENOUGH!” Diego roared. Everybody flinched, especially the four of us who knew Diego longer, and knew he never raised his voice. He sighed. “I can get the 10 year olds, but seriously? Kay, you’re acting a lot less mature than 18.”  
I glared down at the ground, and curled up in my knees. Diego has apparently taken up the role of the father, he was the king, and I just screwed up. It wasn’t even something bad, just Harry and Helen poking some fun. Why was he so uptight lately? He knew I wasn’t mature, maybe I just wasn’t good enough. No, I totally wasn’t the one who got captured, I wasn’t the one who knew where to go, I didn’t almost die TWICE, and I totally wasn’t the one who was stuck with Seth, interrogating him, and other things with him. No, the others only noticed my fails. I was the reason the forbidden knew where we were, I was the reason the house burned down, and I was the reason Seth…. got… hurt. I was the reason everyone was in pain. I guess I was finally living up to the Spade legacy.

I kept glaring at the ground, Diego set to cleaning up breakfast, and Harry/Helen were studying the ashes, to try and find something. Seth just sat around, to be honest I’m surprised he hasn’t left yet, it wasn’t like anyone was watching him. Before I knew it, Katie was sitting next to me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. 

“What.” I said nonchalantly. She smiled “Don’t worry about Diego.” she responded. “He’s just got a lot on his mind right now.” “Yeah, because cooking meals and making me do everything is SOOOOO hard.” I mumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Katie chuckled. “And to think you’re older than me. I meant with all the responsibility he’s gonna get in a few months.” I looked at her questioningly, “huh?”

“Kay, Diego and I, really like each other, and although we aren’t TECHNICALLY married, we were betrothed by are parents.” she explained. I nodded “I know that.” 

“Well, we really love each other, and we… uh…. Sealed our love so to say, and.. Uh.. I got pregnant.” she whispered. I jumped up and stared at her wide eyed, catching the attention of everyone. “Katie! You should have said something! Congratulations!” I exclaimed, hugging her and jumping up and down. Diego smiled and walked over. “Do Harry and Helen know yet?” I asked. Diego nodded. I mock-glared at him “How come I’m the last to know!?” I teased. Diego laughed. “Sorry, we just don’t think it should be a big deal…..” he chuckled.

“You make a big deal out of everything I do.” I said flatly, “So let me be happy for you, I am going to do everything I can to make this place as awesome for this precious child. Now shut up and be HAPPY!” I exclaimed, hugging, and squeezing the life out of the both of them. 

“You told her, huh?” Helen floated over, Harry followed behind. Katie nodded, giggling at my reaction. I finally put them down. “I’m still mad at you.” I scowled. Diego nodded, “yeah, guess I overreacted a little.” I rolled my eyes, “A little?” I crossed my arms, we all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words, but it had to be done. Katie and Diego are cute together, and Seth just wants his Little Angel to love him *cue puppy dog eyes* I had no idea what to title this chapter, so I showed it to a friend who isn't reading this story (yet), and this was the only thing she could think of. Enjoy!?

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!! Seth is looking out for his badass, tsundere angel! I honestly have wanted to put this in for while now, but figured it would be best to draw it out. I hope you all like it!


End file.
